fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pharzuph Vaccaro
Pharzuph Fujiwara (芙志津 芙話楽, Fujiwara Fuyazufu) but is often called The Fourth Wise Man (四賢者・しけんじゃ,Shikenja) due to his prowess in battle, is the current Guild Master of Libertus and also a targeted Fallen Angel who is a skilled user with both Heavenly Body Magic and Sword Magic. When his negative emotions take over, this enables him to activate his tertiary magic, Chaos Magic. He is also unquestionably, one of the strongest mages in the Toveri Alliance He and his good friend, Basir Basa re-established his uncle's cult as a Legal Guild in Fiore and after a few minutes of debating between the two, Pharzuph was chosen as the first guild master, after all, his uncle was the previous leader. It was also partially due to the fact that Pharzuph was undoubtedly stronger than Basir as Pharzuph had won countless times in spars between the two of them. He is part of the Fujiwara branch family who serve as guards to the main family, protecting them from all harm that come their way at the expense of their own lives. Pharzuph is also and often referred to as a Casanova, using his sweet charms and cheesy-pick up lines to gain any women's hearts. Except the fact that is all unintentional, it comes naturally to him. But his charisma isn't only used to woo the girls, his charisma makes him a great leader, being able to resolve conflicts in a matter of a few words. He can motivate just around everybody while also being able to unnerve an opponent. This is how he managed to "sweet-talk" his guild into the Toveri Alliance and attain many strong mages under his grasp. But unfortunately for him, there are some situations he can't talk his way out of, specifically the relationship he has with Angels. To put it simply, they want him dead. Some angels are exiled out of heaven and become Fallen Angels. Fallen Angels are pursued by both Demons and Angels (Fortunately for Pharzuph, he has somehow avoided the Demons ever since he was excommunicated) meaning he is on the constant move and always trying to sharpen his powers for whenever comes the day where an angel on his level, or even stronger than him, tries to kill him for the sake of God, ultimately repeating what happened to his uncle. Appearance Despite Pharzuph's age, he dons the appearance of a middle-aged man with a rather tall and athletic build. He is light-skinned and has black hair with golden bangs and a goatee the same colour as his root hair. His outfit varies depending on where he is. When he is outside, he sports an unzipped, v-collar waistcoat in a dark shade of red with no shirt underneath it, exposing some of his chest. The waistcoat has many pitch black stripes throughout the outfit. He finishes the attire off by wearing some light grey jeans with formal, shiny, brown shoes with no laces. When he is inside however, his clothing consists of a simple grey kimono with blue sandals. As an Fallen Angel, Pharzuph also has wings that enable him to soar into the sky without any effort. To show his presence and strength in battle, he can call out twelve jet-black wings that sprout out from his back. Personality Pharzuph is often seen with a smirk on his face, even when battling against an enemy. The only time he isn't seen with a smirk on his face when he is reading letters from the Magic Council. Despite this laid-back look on his face, he is very wise on many different subjects, one of those subjects being breasts. His perverted personality that he shares with his second adviser disgusts some of the ladies in the guild as Pharzuph subconsciously stares at them with a perverse grin as well. He gets nosebleeds now and then when he sees a lady with an 'above standard' breast size often painting some of the furniture a bright shade red. This personality could've have been developed over the discovery of having harems (before he married) over a millennium ago. Pharzuph has also been shown to be extremely charismatic, being able to endear his fellow guild mates. As stated before, when battling, a smirk is still plastered on his face no matter what situation he is in. It is rare to see Pharzuph get angry but when he does, he can access his tertiary magic, Chaos Magic He is also shown to be pacifistic, preferring to talk his way out of troubles rather than resorting to violence and has been conveyed to care deeply for his fellow guild mates. Pharzuph doesn't like to be reminded of his late wife, so when he sees his friends getting has complicated feelings on the fact that many of his friends and acquaintances are all married and have a family. Pharzuph has a hidden side to him however. His true personality is that of an insane one. He looks like a completely different person when his true personality is revealed but that's when his emotions get the better of him, allowing him to use his Chaos Magic as well as activating his sinister personality. History Being born into a branch family as well as trying to maintain your role as an angel isn't exactly easily. At a young age, a lot of pressure was put on him to protect the Main Family while also fulfilling his roles as an Angel, often taking up all the time in his day, leaving no time for Pharzuph to do his personal hobbies. However, unlike most of the other members in the branch family, Pharzuph possessed a large amount of latent ability to use magic. Due to this, he was stripped of his duties of protecting the Main Family and was trained to become a high-ranking angel, often doing vigorous training and taking down low-level demons and Fallen Angels. During this training, they also find out he was at a high-level mentally. They often praised him for being a genius. However, this fame left him on bad terms with his family as they developed jealously and hatred for his fortunes. This led to the excommunication of nearly all the branch members as their jealousy and hatred wasn't viewed as 'pure' by other angels. But even though his own family hated him, Pharzuph himself still loved them and was dejected to see them leave. These events are what allowed him to access Chaos Magic, which is fuelled on the power of negative emotions. But the more Pharzuph used this magic, the more lonely he felt, Chaos Magic only represented what he felt in magic. This eventually cultivated his personality to that of a crazy one, Pharzuph was unrecognisable and nothing like his past self with his new behaviour. Over the next few years into his teenage-hood, Pharzuph's growth was that of a unprecedented level, he had now attained Light Magic and Heavenly Body Magic in his arsenal as well as picking up Sword Magic to assist him further in battle. His power started to challenge those of the prodigies inside the main family of the Fujiwara, especially that of Aysus Fujiwara. The two had developed an unfriendly, heated rivalry because of their different social status in the family. This ended up with both of them being expelled from Heaven and making them fallen angels. Aysus' last words to Pharzuph was a direct threat to him, stating that "I (Aysus) swear that I will find you (Pharzuph) and kill you." Even though Pharzuph didn't say anything back to Aysus once he heard this, he shared the same views with his cousin. Once Pharzuph arrived in Earth, he noticed that all of his wings were now jet-black but the sight of this only made him smile. Now he could finally join with his family again. He sought to seek out for his family, picking up and learning the deadly armed fighting style of Blazing Day during his trip. But after thirty years of trying to find them, he eventually gave up and began wandering Earthland. During this time, he until he found his new hobby, breasts. Ever since he had made that important discovery, his life was never the same again. He would go days on end, chatting up (which gained him the title of Casanova) and perversely staring at girls. But other men didn't stand for this nonsense so one by one, they all started to attack Pharzuph but both mages and normal men were destroyed alike. This gained him the attention of guilds, both Dark and Light and eventually the title of The Fourth Wise Man (四賢者, (しけんじゃ),Shikenja) due to his intellect and power in battle. Pharzuph married in X765 and raised two half-breed children but this marriage was soon to be ended after an attack on their family house, committed by a demon. His wife was caught in the crossfire between the demon and the Fallen Angel, which led to the death of the demon and the near-death of his children due to his emotionally unstable behaviour which empowered his Chaos Magic to unimaginable levels. Ever since then, Pharzuph never brings up his wife's name even when talking to his own sons. He tries to cover up his sadness with the constant smirk he has stuck on his face, giving others a misleading signal that's he is fine. In the following years, he befriended Basir Basa and in X785, Pharzuph had finally found something related to his family. A cult founded by his uncle, Kerubiel but this only proved vain when he found out that the cult disbanded after his uncle was killed from unknown causes. The following year, him and Basir re-established the guild in memory of Pharzuph's uncle and to cultivate young mages into talents for the future. Magic And Abilities Physical And Mental Traits Highly Intellectual: Pharzuph is a highly intellectual man, both inside the battlefield and outside the battlefield, with his knowledge originating from the 150 years or so he has spent in Earthland, trying to find his family or attempting to learn new magic or fighting styles to assist him in battle. In fact, even as a kid, he was hailed as a genius and was forced to learn subjects above his age group at a very young age. He was especially proficient in Biology, mainly the human body. This expertise of the human structure allowed Pharzuph to strike at parts of the body where it would hurt the most, hurting both body and brain as well as stopping all the momentum on the opponent's side. He was also shown to be capable of speaking Latin at a high standard, despite the fact that being able to speak and read Latin was one of the compulsory requirements if you were an angel. He often spoke in Latin to disguise his plans so his opponent wouldn't know what he would be planning or as an escape tactic to pretend he didn't understand a word his opponent was saying. This knowledge that he bares makes the most difficult situations easy to decrypt, often rendering another mage's abilities useless against him. But his intelligence can easily be cancelled out if his thoughts go astray from the problem at hand or if he allows his emotions to take over him, ultimately negating all logic and rationality in his thinking. Tactical Prowess: Even though Pharzuph would rather prefer to use his Physical and Magical prowess to win a battle, he doesn't mind to succumbing to his tactical side once in a while. Stated previously, he was very intelligent ever since he was born, reading and completing questions and undergoing subjects way above his age level. On top of that, he liked to play games that trained the mind when he was younger allowing his mind to process different possibilities faster than the human mind could ever attempt to do, it wouldn't be an exaggeration to say he could see fifty steps ahead of his opponent. This perk allows Pharzuph can predict movements and attacks just based on how the opponent moves and hit counters back faster than the human eye could see and more effective than you could ever imagine. When combined with his physical abilities, Pharzuph is nearly impossible to beat without the risk of injuries. His understanding of the battle is why he has been asked at many points during his time in Earthland to help with the Magic Council, specifically with leading the Rune Knights. It is also how he managed to earn the title of being called The Fourth Wise Man (四賢者,(しけんじゃ),Shikenja). The people in Earthland weren't the only people to praise him on his brainpower. When he was being trained in Heaven, people often hailed him as a genius or a wonder-kid. As his time as an Angel His wisdom inside the combat zone can also transform him into being able to carefully analyse his opponent and make accurate assumptions on weaknesses that the opponent bares. Extremely Versatile: Much like his blood type, one of the most noted aspects of is his ability to adapt to any situation. As mentioned previously, he has been known to exceed in nearly everything he had been taught. As a Fallen Angel, mage and swordsman, Pharzuph himself believes his development has not reached its peak as he needs to keep getting stronger if his fated fight against Aysus actually take place, much to the disagreement of both advisers. As soon as he arrived in Earthland, Pharzuph adapted to his surrounding very quickly, learning the basics, traditions and other things Earthland had to offer from the get-go. Since he practically had nothing to do most of the time when he wasn't looking for his family, curiosity led him to dive into numerous books on the subject of magic, both from past and present, enabling him to blend in with those around him. His versatility is also visible within battle as he can always seem to make light out of any situation he comes across in the field of battle. Willpower Of A Hundred: Pharzuph is the type to never give up and keeps on pushing until he gets what he wants. No matter how low his magic power is, no matter how much injuries he has, he has never said the words "I give up." or "I surrender" in his 253 year old life. This frequently makes life hell for enemies as they themselves start to give up even if they are theoretically winning in the fight. However, due to Pharzuph not knowing when to give up ends up taking a huge toll to the physical aspects of Pharzuph. Sometimes, he ends up with multiple broken bones after the fight, rendering him immobile for quite some time. But Pharzuph pays no heed to this as he says in his own words, "As long as I get the job done, I don't really care about anything else." Tremendous Strength: Pharzuph has been proven to be exceptionally strong in battle. The feats he has accomplished with his strength is that he is able to punch somebody at a short distance and create a shockwave with the impact between his fist and the opponent's body, taking note of the fact that it is achieved with only one strong punch. He cam also create a shockwave of similar power from a single slash from his sword, cutting the air as the razor-sharp shockwave travels towards the opponent. When unarmed, he has enough physical strength to block an enemies kick or punch without that much effort and has been shown to be able to manifest more power than foes much larger than him. Power isn't the only thing he has stored within his arsenal though, he can attack at speeds near-invisible to the normal, human eye and with support from his Heavenly Body Magic, the punches become even more lethal and less avoidable. Exceptionally Fast: Pharzuph has displayed to be exceedingly fast in many fights, partially due to the fact that his wings allow him to reach such high speeds in the sky thus leaving little to no time for the opponent to dodge any incoming attacks coming from the Fujiwara branch family member. His speed is further enhanced when he applies his Heavenly Body Magic to his body, allowing him to reach speeds no ordinary human could achieve in their lifetime. His twelve jet black wings also help him as they assist more than a normal pair of wings since the more wings you have, the more flight power you attain. This allows him to spend less stamina than what would normally be spent if he flew with two wings. Due to his amazing flight power and speed combined, he can manage to move fast enough to instantaneously close a gap of any size between his opponent and himself without much effort. He can also use his flying power to efficiently to keep up with any opponent's attack sequence, though sometimes it may take up some stamina to be constantly moving around and dodging. His exceptional speed gives him an advantage in melee combat, as he is able to hit and sidestep any move within a matter of seconds even though it sacrifices his stamina, though it also enables him to create a counter-attack and send a barrage of punches in painful spots on the body before his opponent has the opportunity to even respond. Acrobatic: Pharzuph's acrobatics are one of the reasons why he was able to learn part of the Blazing Day style. He is able to perform amazing acrobatic feats with some ease, high above the ground with assistance sometimes coming from his wings that enable him to fly, often making him hard to hit. His wings also allow him to be able to elegantly move in the air. Pharzuph is extraordinarily lean yet somehow he possesses an immense amount of strength, this allows him to conduct a complex sequence of events and end with a possible match-ending blow. He normally includes his acrobatics into his armed fighting style of the Blazing Day, enhancing the perniciousness of this style of sword fighting. [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Melee_Combat#Expert_Swordsmanship_Specialists Expert Swordmanship Specialist:] Pharzuph isn't a slouch when it comes to wielding a sword, he possesses great talent when holding a sword. Though it isn't his primary style of combat, when he does use it, his skills are equal to an experienced sword(wo)man, he often amplifies his swordmanship with Sword Magic and the deadly fighting style of Blazing Day (which Pharzuph has not yet mastered and currently has no intention of doing so) often making him near to impossible to beat in a sword-fight unless facing someone who is a Master at sword-fighting. His hand has gotten use to gripping his sword, Radiant Blaze, which is capable of producing the combination of Light Magic and Fire Magic often making the most pure and hottest of flames, the white flames. This often makes the opponent wary of his moves, often pushing them into a defensive position in the battle. Due to his style of fighting, each strike is swift yet powerful, and sometimes even acrobatic. *'Blazing Day:' Pharzuph is one of the many known users of this sword art though it should be taken note that he has no mastered this fighting style and has no intention of honing his mastery over it for as long as he lives. The Blazing Day is a style known for it's raw power, this particular style appears at first glance to be like anyone other sword fighting style around Earth-Land but at a much closer look it is much more than that as the user of this style uses more complex footwork and acrobatic strikes. When Pharzuph involves magic in this style, as stated before, his sword produces fire and light magic. **'Rising Sun:' (朝日, Asahi) A basic series of slashes and thrusts with a bit of acrobatic flare thrown in. While basic, the attacks are incredibly fast and make good use of the Blazing Day Style's iconic use of fire (and formerly, light) in it's techniques. **'Four Suns:' (四陽, Shiyō) Used in the Blazing Day Style. This style uses high speed and powerful attacks, it also involves fire based sword magic hence the name. Masters of this style can cut enemies with the heat of the sun itself leaving nothing behind but ash. Due to the fire based techniques, Pharzuph's Radiant Blaze sword is used when Pharzuph want to execute these certain set of techniques. ***'First Sun: Blazing Flare:' (最初の太陽・燃えるフレア, Saisho Taiyō: Moeru furea) This technique is a quick cutting attack with no follow through meaning it only strikes the target point and returns to it's original position. The fire element of the style is added as well to set the opponent alight or seriously burn them. It also makes a great technique to launch a fireball. ***'Second Sun: Burning Point:' (第二太陽・燃え点, Daini Taiyō: Moeten) A simple stab with a super-heated blade. The attack doesn't cause the opponent to bleed out as the wound is cauterized however it does cause incredible pain and if used in a fatal area, it can kill in a very clean manner. Magical Traits Gigantic Magical Power: Pharzuph has been praised about his tremendous amount of magical power he possesses. His power has increased over the years and it is now at a level that rivals those of Wizard Saints, in other words, his magical power isn't something to be looked down upon. Pharzuph is able to release his magical energy in a visible aura that emits off his body as an intimidation tactic. Just like his Chaos Magic, Pharzuph's magical aura seems to reflect his emotions, the more emotional Pharzuph is, the more overwhelming the aura. His large magical capacity is how he has more five different magics under his belt and how he has mastered at least three of them. The Fallen Angel's magical presence is often labelled as 'useless on him (Pharzuph)' due to his low stamina but his magical power helps him use destructive spells that end the battle quicker despite sacrificing even more stamina than usual. As his time on Earthland continues, Pharzuph has managed to sharpen his proficiency in using abilities so that his attacks contain more power than an average spell, making nearly all defenses almost futile against him, helping him end the battle more swifter as stated before. Many believe that Pharzuph would be able to destroy a whole country with his signature attack: True Heavenly Chaos Magic: Death Star ' (死の星(デス・スター) ''Shin Tenran Mahō: Desusutā) but Pharzuph doesn't believe this since he would never ever get to a point where he'd be that angry to summon a Death Star (Meteorite) of that size. *Great Magical Control:' Pharzuph isn't able to activate such destructive and powerful spells without the ability to be able to manipulate his own magic, Pharzuph's ability enables him to pump magic in a sole limb of the body, enhancing the power of that particular point. 'Heavenly Body Magic' (天体魔法, ''Tentai Mahō): Pharzuph could be counted as a highly skilled wielder of this magic, thus the reason why this magic is his primary magic. Heavenly Body Magic is an incredibly powerful magic that allows him to draw out the power of stellar energy that allow him to access various astronomical objects such as stars (which he can produce and manipulate from his body), meteors and many constellations. To be more specific, Pharzuph can embody the astronomical objects that he is able to generate, granting him the ability to enhance his own physical capabilities to new heights, specifically his speed. The generated stellar energy can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, its "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a somehow material consistency. When used for offense, Heavenly Body Magic can take the appearance of a sphere-like object that can be released at the opponent or as a beam that can be blasted, these examples and other attacks tend to be often amplified with his Light Magic. On the subject of Light, Light itself can also be emitted from Pharzuph's body. The light he radiates off his body can be capable enough to blind an enemy temporarily, creating a window for Pharzuph to attack but this bright light can only be achieved with the assistance of his Light Magic. As it requires a immense amount of control over one's magic, it is advisable not to use many spells from this magic unless you have a high magical capacity where you can constantly produce magic from. Normally, Heavenly Body Magic cannot be activated without the user wearing a special body suit that allows their magic to siphon with the Ethernano around them but as an angel, this comes naturally to him, disabling the use of the special body suit he would have had to use if it weren't for his true heavenly abilities. *'Meteor' (流星, Ryūsei): Pharzuph's surrounds his body in magic, enhancing all things related to his physical attributes but mostly increases his speed. His speed can often allow him to close large distances in a few seconds and he can also assault his opponents with quick and powerful melee attacks that cannot be easily dodged. **'Shooting Star' (流れ星, Nagareboshi): This is the enhanced version of the original spell, Pharzuph is the only known user of this spell seeing that he was the inventor of it. By specifically pumping more stellar energy into his legs rather than equally distributing throughout the rest of his body, his speed and the durability on his legs doubles. However, there is a drawback, since Pharzuph is not equally spreading out his Heavenly Body Magic, he is distracted on trying to maintain the balance in his body, often leaving him vulnerable to some (specifically fast) attacks. **'Meteor Crash' (流星衝撃, Ryūsei Shougeki): Pharzuph suddenly releases all the stellar energy that is either within him or radiating off him, creating a blinding light that is soon followed by an omni-directional attack that takes a similar appearance to Urano Metria. *'Monoceros' (一角獣座, Ikkakujuuza): Pharzuph summons golden magic seals in the formation of the constellation of Monoceros. Light beams shoot out from the seals and merge together to form a beam that represents a horn, upon impact, it explodes and often creates a moderately-sized crater with its destructive powers. In order to activate this move, the user must stay still for at least one minute to gain the energy to summon the constellation as the presence of the constellation itself is very weak so it is hard to find and draw power out from it. English= I call upon Monoceros' power, To pierce the hearts of the wrong-doers! Open! Constellation Within The Sky, Monoceros! |-| Romaji= Watashi wa Monoceres no dengen o yōsei shimasu, Fugi no kokoro o tsuranuku tame ni! Ōpun! Sukai-nai konsuterēshon, ikka kujū-za! *'Telescopium' (望遠鏡, Bōenkyoū): Pharzuph flies high into the air before summoning many magic seals (with five magic seals being the limit for this particular spell) that are all gold in colour that descends diagonally towards the opponent with each seal being twice the size of the preceding magic seal. Light (Or specifically Stellar Energy) is shot out from the first seal and each seal it goes through, it enlarges to the size of that specific seal meaning the beam doubles in size each time before shooting towards the opponent, any spell weaker than this spell can not stop the destructive force of this technique, if the opposing spell is stronger however, the attack can be stopped. This spell bares a similar appearance to Moon Drip. *'True Heavenly Body Magic: Stellar Illumination' (真・天体魔法・星照明, Shin Tentai Mahō: Hoshi Shōmei): One of the only moves in Pharzuph's arsenal that can truly be considered as a rival to his Heavenly Chaos Magic, specifically his most dangerous and destructive moon, Death Star. This technique requires an even longer incantation than the one that is seen in the move of Monoceros. Once the calling is completed, seven ginormous magic seals appear on the ground, and surrounds both him and the enemy combatant and one by one, a beam of light, the same size as the magic rune, shoots out from the seal towards the sky, the light shot towards the the sky then merges with each other, forming a big cluster of Stellar Energy. A seal once again forms, this time on the ball of energy, however this seal only appears if the pillars of light have stopped leaving a period for Pharzuph to still be attacked by the opponent. The cluster of energy then suddenly drops towards the enemy with Pharzuph still being in the zone of impact. Now this is where the truly dangerous part of this move comes into play. If Pharzuph manages to stop his opponent from escaping the landing area and manage to escape himself, then the move will be a success and will very likely end the match. If Pharzuph can't postpone the enemy's movements or not manoeuvre out of the way in time, Pharzuph himself would get extremely hurt in the move and shift momentum towards the opposing side. English= Rat, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Goat, Monkey, Rooster, Dog, Pig, May the animals of light gather, And Illuminate the rightful path to the stars and beyond! |-| Romaji= ''Nezumi, Ushi, Tora, Usagi, Doragon, Hebi, Uma, Yagi, Saru, Tori, Inu, Buta, Hikari no dōbutsu ga atsumaru koto ga ari, '' Category:Guild Master Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Legal Mages Category:Angel Category:Fallen Angel Category:Former Independent Mage Category:Light Magic User Category:Heavenly Body Users Category:Chaos Magic User Category:Toveri Alliance Category:Libertus Category:Libertus Member Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster Magic User Category:Original Characters Category:S-Class Mage Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Weapon user Category:Weapon User Category:Sword user Category:Blazing Day Category:Twilight Phoenix Kenpo Category:Articles in process Category:Magical Weapons Category:Fujiwara Family Category:Heaven Category:Fujiwara Category:Black Hair Category:Blonde Hair